Destino
by SirenaMisty
Summary: ¿Qué es el destino?. Muchos creen que el destino lo forjamos nosotros mismos; otros creen que el destino ya está ahí, sólo que nosotros podemos elegir el camino y la forma para llegar a éste. Pero para ella... ¡Pov Misty! -Resubido del ABC-


**Resubi este One shot porque es uno de mis favoritos del antiguo ABC =D **

* * *

**D**estino

* * *

Caminando por el bosque Verde, aquel lugar de grande y antiguos árboles, lleno de feos Pokémon insectos, me preguntaba… ¿Qué es el destino?

Muchos creen que el destino lo forjamos nosotros mismos; otros creen que el destino ya está ahí, sólo que nosotros podemos elegir el camino y la forma para llegar a éste. Nuestros sueños y deseos nos van pavimentando el camino para conseguir lo que queremos, aunque muchas veces llegan cosas que no esperábamos, que te cambian todo el esquema, todo lo que tenías planeado… y en ese momento te preguntas ¿Por qué el destino es así?

Mi vida es un claro ejemplo de los caprichos del destino, hará cuanto… unos diez años que cansada de las humillaciones, salí de mi casa con una meta: ser la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon de agua. Pensaba que sólo con mi bicicleta y mi caña iba a poder vencer todo lo que se me pusiera en medio… ¡Qué equivocada que estaba!

Bastó que sólo llegara el segundo día de mi viaje para que todo lo que tenía pensado desapareciera. Sin un transporte para recorrer la región, me vi obligada a perseguir al único responsable de mi percance. Yo, la menor de las líderes del gimnasio Celeste siguiendo a un novato, todos mis sueños de grandeza se habían reducido a eso, y a pelear porque me pague una bicicleta nueva que era obvio, nunca iba a tener.

Si bien estaba molesta -me gustaba- en poco tiempo sin darme cuenta era una más del grupo. Compartía mi comida con otros dos, compartía mis días y mis noches con ellos. Era raro, pero me gustaba la compañía de esas dos personas; los sentimientos que descubrí también me gustaron, la preocupación, el ánimo, la amistad… ¿Sería que el destino tenía eso planeado para mí? No ser una persona tan solitaria ni tan autovalente, el viejo fantasma de la superioridad de mis hermanas desapareció con mi viaje. ¡Amaba mi viaje, amaba viajar!

Pero nuevamente, fui víctima de otro capricho del destino. Y sí que era caprichoso mi condenado destino, me mostró todas las bondades del viaje, de la compañía, para encerrarme entre las cuatro paredes del gimnasio Pokémon. No me quejo mucho, me gusta ser la líder de mi querido gimnasio pero… paso la mayoría del tiempo sola… con mis amigos Pokémon.

Mis hermanas casi no pasaban en el gimnasio, y si lo hacían era para puro dejar su pila de ropa para lavar y comer sus ensaladitas con sabor a nada. El gimnasio Pokémon permanecía abierto todo el día, todo el año. Tomé una buena decisión sin importarme el destino, comencé a cerrarlo los fines de semanas alternados y decidí salir a visitar a mis viejos amigos, Brock vivía lo bastante cerca como para no verlo. Si quería pedalear un poco más, me iba hasta pueblo Paleta, a ver a Tracey y si había oportunidad también a la Señora Ketchum, la mamá de Ash.

En ese momento, empecé a creer que el destino lo formamos nosotros mismos… por una simple razón… Estaba parada ahí de nuevo, en la misma piedra donde hace años había pescado a Ash. La cascada que había a pocos metros de ese sitio se sentía con fuerza, el sonido del agua al correr era muy relajante, cerré mis ojos para dejarme envolver por esa paz, cuando escuche un ruido detrás de mí, volteé a ver y apoyado en mi bici había una persona.

Sonreí al verlo, me daba risa su cara, ese cabello revuelto, sus ojos café y una amplia sonrisa que abarcaba la mayor parte de su rostro.

—Tiempo sin verte… —lucía contento—. Curioso encontrarte de nuevo en este lugar —se acercó a mí, moviendo los brazos—. Aquí donde todo comenzó —miró hacia el río que cruzaba frente a los dos.

—Si… —respondí entre risas, el sólo hecho de recordarlo me daba mucha gracia—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Regresando a casa… ¿Tú?

—Yo… iba a pueblo Paleta a ver a Tracey…

—Oh… ¿A ver a Tracey? —me preguntó curioso.

—Así es… a mi amigo Tracey…

—Y… ¿Lo vienes a visitar seguido?

—Sí, una vez al mes —respondí con una gran sonrisa, me dio curiosidad el hecho de que se le desapareció la sonrisa del rostro—. Al igual que a Brock —continué para ver qué pasaba, y ahí volvió de nuevo su sonrisa, ¿Raro, no?

—¿Vamos? —me dijo de pronto—. Vayamos juntos.

—Está bien.

El fin de semana en pueblo Paleta pasó rápido, pero fue muy divertido, sobretodo volver a ver a Ash…

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó al verme tomar mi bolso.

—Sí, tengo que llegar a Ciudad Celeste el martes para poder abrirlo.

—Ya veo. Voy contigo.

—¿Qué? —exclamé de golpe, _¿quería venir conmigo?... ¿Qué hago?_

—Dije que voy contigo, claro, si no te molesta.

—Este… ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? —me despedí de su mamá y caminamos hacia el laboratorio, tenía que despedirme del profesor y de Tracey.

—Adiós amigo —me despedí de él con un abrazo.

—Nos estamos viendo Misty —me sonrió tras entregarme una bolsa de fórmula para comida Pokémon.

—Por supuesto —le hice una reverencia al profesor Oak, y camino a casa otra vez…

Ahí se presentó lo que vengo creyendo que son caprichos del destino, no sólo porque me encontré con Ash, si no por lo que vendría después…

—¿Tienes que abrazarlo tanto para despedirte? —fue la primera frase de Ash durante todo el transcurso, ya estábamos llegando a ciudad Verde. Tuve que dejar de pedalear, me había tomado muy de sorpresa esa pregunta.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —consulté—. ¿Acaso es indebido?

—Si lo haces delante de mí, es muy indebido —respondió y ya no dijo más nada.

Y no volvió a decir más nada, ahora como les contaba en un inicio, estamos caminando por el bosque Verde, y mi pregunta del destino se había hecho muy fuerte.

—Destino —susurré en voz alta.

—¿Qué pasa con el destino? —me preguntó aún de malhumor_, ¿Para qué quiso acompañarme si se va a estar poniendo de malas?_, suspiré.

—Ash… ¿Qué es el destino para ti? —le pregunté—. Yo por más que buscó la respuesta, no logró descifrarlo, son puros caprichos lo que han pasado por mi vida —me quejé. Ash no dijo nada sólo levantó su brazo y con su dedo índice me apuntó—. ¿Eh?

—Tú… —eso únicamente dijo…

—¿Yo? —negué con mi cabeza—. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con lo que tú crees que es el destino?

—Fácil… yo creo es que tú eres mi destino. Hemos recorrido muchos caminos y no importa cuánto tardemos en recorrerlos, aquí estamos, tú frente a mí. Así que creo que mi destino, eres tú.

Sentí una mezcla entre nervios y risas, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir… Solo sé que me hizo feliz. Él no dijo más nada sólo me sonrió, colocó las manos en su nuca y siguió caminando.

Esa respuesta me dejo claro algo… No siempre hay que ver todo lo malo que nos depara el destino… siempre hay un balance… y las cosas buenas perduran para siempre.


End file.
